


Journey

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-09
Updated: 1999-05-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser's just settling down with his new daughter when he's called away on an emergency undercover assignment. This story is a sequel toResponsibility.





	Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Journey

## Journey

by Kim Novak

* * *

<pre>Journey 

by Kim Novak 

This is a continuation of my first story, "Responsibilities". If you haven't read it, I would suggest you start there. I don't own Fraser or Ray, but Madison and anyone else you don't recognize are mine! Thank you kindly, KMN 

The morning was chilly, but Ray didn't notice as he parked the Riv on the street in front of Fraser's oddly decorated house. He wondered, not for the first time, why every set of shutters was painted a different color. Ray could see a light in the back of the house. Good, he thought, he's up. Walking around to the back of the small house, he stood quietly at the screen door, looking into the kitchen where Fraser sat reading a magazine. 

"Psst- Benny." Ray whispered. 

Fraser looked up from the magazine, and smiled slightly at his disheveled friend. "It's not locked," he answered quietly. 

Ray let himself in and collapsed in the chair across the table from his friend. He slid down so his head rested against the back of the chair. Fraser got up and poured Ray a cup of coffee. Ray tiredly reached out for it and took a sip. 

"I was wondering when you would wander back," Fraser said as he sat back down with some juice. 

"Nobody's worried, are they?" Ray asked, eyes narrowing in concern. 

"No. Your mother called around 11:30 to see if you were here, but when I told her that you'd said you had things to do, she said you were an adult and that she wasn't going to wait up. Maria called later, but said that she was just curious, not concerned. At least not enough to go after you. I figured if you wanted to go home, you would and otherwise we'd all see you when you were ready." He looked at his friend. Ray looked perfectly content, a smile spread over his sleepy face as he lounged in his chair. He looked much better than he had last night when he'd stopped by to get away from his house for some peace. 

"Good. There isn't anything to worry about, anyway." 

"Where did you go?" Fraser asked. When Ray hesitated, he added "You don't have to say if you don't want to." 

"No, it's okay. Did you know what yesterday was?" When Fraser shook his head, Ray continued. "I don't think you could have. Yesterday was Irene's birthday. Funny, isn't it. I was fine last winter on the day she died. Thought more about Louis than her. But yesterday..." He shook his head. "Anyway, it hurt. So, when I left here, I went out to the cemetery to see if anyone else remembered, and to put some flowers out there. Every girl should get flowers on her birthday, you know? So I bought some flowers and took them out there. Then I just sat there, thinking. After awhile, I felt pretty silly sitting out there in the dark, so I decided to go somewhere for a drink." 

"You didn't drive after you'd been drinking, did you?" Fraser asked with some alarm. 

"Calm down, Benny, I'm not drunk. I'm not hungover. I just had 2 drinks, that's all, and they were at around 11:00 last night. I didn't leave the bar until they closed at 3, which I was about to tell you if you hadn't interrupted. Jeez, give me some credit, will you?" Ray replied mildly. Ben nodded an apology, and waved his hand for Ray to continue. 

"All right, anyway, I went to get a drink. I had something real nice, and then a beer. I just sat there, not really being sociable. Then I noticed this lady sitting at the table next to me. She was drinking coffee, and sitting there like me. I switched to coffee, and we both just kept sitting there, not really looking at each other or anything else. Man, Benny she was some kind of beautiful. At some point, around 1 AM or so, she got up and came over to my table. She asked if she could sit down and I, not being stupid, said yeah." 

"So who was she?" Fraser asked. 

"I'm getting there, Benny, I'm getting there. It turns out that she was having a rough time of it, too, and had intended to meet a friend at the bar at around 10:30. The friend never showed up, and she was tired of sitting by herself. She'd seen me come in and sit down, and had been trying to convince herself to come over to my table since. We didn't introduce ourselves for a really long time- not until right before we left, but we talked anyway. She asked me why I came in by myself, and I told her about Irene. I had to tell someone, you know what I mean? She told me about this guy dumping her. We just talked and drank coffee until they kicked us out. Right before we left, I told her that I knew of an all-night coffee place, and asked her if she'd like to check it out. She said yeah, but didn't I think we should introduce ourselves before we went off together? I thought that was pretty funny, so I laughed, and said, well I don't know who you are, but, I'm Ray Vecchio. She laughed and said that her name was Fiona McKenna. Pretty name, huh?" 

"Very pretty name. So you went to the coffee place?" 

"Um-hm. We just talked some more, until she realized it was close to 5\. I have the day off, so I said that it didn't matter much to me, but she said that she has a meeting at 9, so she'd better go home and crash for awhile. I drove her home. By then it was close to sunrise, and I figured you'd be up, so I came over." 

"Not to sound like Franchesa, but did you get her number?" Fraser asked with a smile. 

"Yeah. Well, not really. I gave her my card. When I asked if I could have it, she said she doesn't give it out because it's unlisted. She said that she felt she'd known me forever, and that I seemed like a great guy, but she'd rather not take chances. I said I understood- I'm a cop, I know about being careful. So she said she would like it if she could have my number, since she wasn't giving me hers, but she'd understand if I didn't want to give it to her. I said no problemo, and gave her my card. I guess she likes to check people out, first. Which is fine by me." Ray finished, smiling himself. 

"Well, it sounds like you had a pleasant evening, but I think you'd ought to get some sleep. You may have the day off, but you DO have things to do. Unless you forgot what today is?" Fraser asked, with a mischievous smile. 

"Today? No, of course I didn't forget." Ray said. Then a moment later he looked up at Fraser with a quizzical expression. "Benny?" 

"You promised Maria you would take your nieces and nephew school shopping as her anniversary present. I promised to help you because Madison needs school things too. Remember?" 

Ray groaned, but nodded. "How much time do you think I can sleep before my darling niece Lucinda decides to become a pest?" 

"It's only 6:30. If you stay here, you can probably get about 2 or 3 hours before Luci figures it out. Madison isn't exactly enthusiastic about this, so she won't have a problem with putting it off," Ben replied wryly. 

"Madison's not happy about this? I thought she was excited about going to school this year. It's hard to believe she's 4 already." Ray said. 

"She's upset because there is no way she'll be with your niece Grace and Ryan O'Neil. Last year wasn't so bad because she wasn't going to school at all, but I guess she thought that when she went to school, she'd be going with them. I tried to explain it to her, but she didn't understand. Grace just turned 6, and Ryan will be 6 in March. Madison won't even be 5 until January. She's not old enough for kindergarten. Not ready, either, even if she was old enough. 

"She's not stupid, Fraser. She's gonna be fine." Ray said softly as he saw the concern on his best friend's face. Fraser was often worried that he couldn't make Madison's life the way he thought it should be, but Ray knew that little girl had a better life than she would have had with Victoria, her mother, and constantly reminded him of this. 

"I know. You'd better go lie down before you fall down. Do you want the couch, or do you want to use my bed?" 

"The couch's fine. You guys are so quiet you couldn't wake any Vecchio up just by being around. Besides, it's probably more comfortable than your bed. You have strange tastes in mattresses." Ray jibed. 

"I like firm mattresses. They're better for your back." Fraser protested as he led his friend into the tiny living room and found a blanket in the laundry basket by the couch. "Here. Now go to sleep- I'll wake you up around 9." Ray smiled as he laid back and drifted off to sleep. 

* 

After Ben had made sure Ray was asleep, he finished his juice and cleaned up the kitchen a bit. He wouldn't eat breakfast until Madison got up because she wouldn't eat by herself. He went back into the living room and scooped up the laundry basket and maneuvered it up the narrow stairs. He turned into his small bedroom, and put the basket on his bed to sort out the clean clothing. He left all of Madison's clothing in the basket and put his away. Glancing at the clock, he decided to gather more dirty clothes and start a load of laundry before he went into his daughter's room and put her clothes away. He lugged another basket of clothes from the hamper in the hallway down to the basement laundry room and started up the washing machine. He figured he could get at least one load of clothes done before they left the house. Ordinarily he would be doing the laundry at night, after Madison went to sleep, but with the rumors of jarring things like possible transfers floating around the Consulate, Fraser wanted to be somewhat prepared if the worst was to happen. 

By the time Fraser finished with the washer in the basement, it was almost 7:30, and time to wake up Madison. He crept into her room with the basket of clothes and looked at his small daughter curled around a yellow plush bunny that was already ragged after almost 3 years of love. He hung her shirts in the closet as quietly as he could. Then he put her socks and underwear in the bottom drawer of the cabinet the rest of her clothes were in. Madison slept through everything until he was putting a pair of shortalls away and the hook clicked against the drawer. He stiffened as he heard the rustle of a sleepy little girl sitting up in bed- he hadn't meant to wake her up until he'd finished putting her clothes away. 

"Hi sweetie," he said softly as he turned around. "it's time to get up. We have a very busy day ahead of us." She scrubbed at her eye with a balled up fist and looked at him woefully. Madison didn't become "human" until after she was dressed and eating breakfast. Until then, she was uncommunicative, and would shoot him accusing looks for dragging her out of her bed. Oddly enough, she didn't like to sleep in either- if he didn't wake her up by 8:30, she would slip downstairs with a scowl on her face and even more accusations. 

"Let's get ready for breakfast, shall we?" She nodded and let him pick her up. Madison was quite small for her age, and was an easy load to carry. They went into the bathroom, and Ben put her down and pulled the hose attachment out from under the sink. Then he lifted her up over the sink and washed her hair. Once he was done, he pulled the hair dryer from under the sink. Ben gently dried his daughter's hair, making sure the dryer was on the coolest setting so he didn't burn her scalp. The hair dryer had been a present from Frannie. She had said that he would need something to dry Madison's longish hair quicker than towel drying. She squirmed, but held relatively still until her hair stopped drippingin the summer that was good enough. 

"It's going to be very hot today, so do you want to wear shorts or a sundress?" he asked as he led her back to her bedroom. 

"Shorts," Madison said as she sat back down on her bed. 

"Don't lie back down, Madison. Do you want these jean shorts or this pink pair?" he asked as he held out both pairs. Madison pointed at the jean shorts and reached out for them. "All right, which shirt? Come pick one out." Madison picked up a green shirt that had been handed down from Ray's nephew Mike. It was her favorite shirt because it was from a swim meet Mike had gone to. Madison liked anything that had to do with water. She could swim already, something Ben couldn't have said of himself at 4 and a half. Ben smiled as he handed her the shirt and her underwear. She could dress herself for the most part. The only thing she needed help with was getting her shirt on right and tucking it in. Ben smiled again as she reached to be picked up again. He carried her downstairs. 

As he got to the bottom of the stairs and turned the corner away from the foyer he said "Be quiet, all right? Ray's sleeping on the couch and I don't want to wake him up yet." She nodded, and let him put her down. They went into the kitchen and she sat in her booster chair as he made toast with peanut butter and jelly for them both. He poured them milk and took the toast to the table. They were just starting to eat when a groan came from the living room. "I guess our sleepy guest has woken himself up." Ben said and was rewarded by one of Madison's smiles. Once you feed her, he thought, she becomes a totally different person. A minute or so later, Ray stumbled through the doorway. 

"Coffee," he grunted. 

"On the stove. I heated the water up, all you have to do is pour it in the percolator." Ben replied. Ray grunted again and wandered into the kitchen. Madison giggled as she finished her piece of toast. She usually didn't see people who desperately needed caffeine to wake up in the morning, and evidently though it was amusing. 

Ray glared at them from the kitchen. Ben smiled again as he waved at Madison to be quiet. Ray snorted and started rummaging through the cupboards for food. 

"Mmmmm. M&M's. Looks good," he muttered, as he stared at the percolator. 

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Ben asked in a somewhat warning tone. He really did not need to get into a discussion with Madison about why SHE couldn't have M&M's for breakfast. 

"I had a danish at the coffee place. This is just a snack." Ben shook his head ruefully. He finished the last bite of his toast and leaned over to pick up a hairbrush sitting on the counter. He started to brush Madison's damp hair as Ray sat down with his M&M's. She giggled again and reached out for his bowl, but Ray moved it out of her reach. 

"Sit still, honey, I'm almost done," Ben said to his daughter as he unwrapped a pony tail holder from the hairbrush handle. 

"I want some candy!" Madison said, squirming around to frown at him. 

"No candy. Turn around so I can pull your hair back." Ben said firmly. She turned around and looked pleadingly at Ray. 

"Sorry, gumdrop. What your daddy says goes. Maybe you can have some when we eat lunch." Ray told her as he scooped up the last of the chocolate. Ben finished with Madison's hair and lifted her out of her chair. 

"Go brush your teeth and wash your hands. We have to get going." She frowned at him again, but went without arguing. 

"Sorry," Ray offered. When Ben shrugged it off, he continued, "Guess I should call home." 

"Probably," Ben handed Ray the cordless phone and cleared the table as Ray argued with his sister. 

* 

"Good Morning!" Mrs. Vecchio said as she opened the back door. Madison darted out from behind her father's legs and headed towards the noise in the living room where Maria's three children were waiting to go. 

"Ray. It's about time. Look, just listen to me and you won't be too far behind, ok?" Ray's older sister Maria grabbed her brother and pulled him into the kitchen, leaving Mrs. Vecchio and Ben in the dinette. 

"So, Madison is going to get ready for school today too, I see," she said as she waved him to a seat at the kitchen table. 

"Yes, but I don't think she's happy about it. I never went to preschool, so I'm not sure what to expect from all this," Ben replied as he sat down. 

Mrs. Vecchio smiled. "None of my children went to preschool either. Back then, you went if you had the money, and we didn't have it. Neither did many people in this neighborhood, so it wasn't a disadvantage not to go. Now it has become important to go to school when you are just four. It's a silly way to do things, I think. But, Madison is a smart little one. She'll figure it out. And she has a smart papa to help her. I think you both will do fine. And remember, my Maria has put three little ones through preschool. She can tell you anything you would possibly need to know about it, I'm sure." 

"And be happy to do it, I know," Ben said. He sighed as he looked towards the doorway leading to the living room. 

"What is the matter? Is something wrong?" 

"Oh, not really. I don't think it's important, but, well, strange things have been happening at work, and I'm just a bit worried that they might affect Madison." 

"What sort of strange things?" Mrs. Vecchio asked. 

"Too many phone calls, that's all. I don't know any more than that," he replied, looking at her. He was worried about those phone calls from Ottawa. There had been nine yesterday alone, and that was highly unusual. Generally, the Consulate received about four or five calls from Ottawa a week, not a day. 

Mrs. Vecchio nodded. Just then, Ray came into the room followed by four children. Madison came up to Ben and crawled into his lap. Slightly startled by her sudden reappearance, Ben looked at her and pulled her close. 

"Daddy, do we HAFTA go?" she asked plaintively. 

"Yes. You need new school clothes and that's the last time I'm going to tell you. You are a big girl and you know full well that you ARE going to school next week. No compromises," he replied gently but firmly. Madison sighed and pulled away sulkily. 

"All right troops, let's move 'em out!" Ray said as he swung Grace into the air. Mike and Luci followed and Ben led Madison out the door and shut it behind them with a wave to Mrs. Vecchio and Maria. They all piled into Maria's beat up station wagon. Ben sat in the front seat, with Grace and Madison behind him. Luci and Mike shared the rear-facing seat. 

"Where are we starting?" Ben asked. 

"The Uniform Shop, and then we hit the mall and then Target. You'll probably find most of Madison's things at the Mall or Target. We'll probably get lunch after the Mall, unless it takes longer than I think it will at the Uniform Shop." Ray replied as he turned onto an unfamiliar street. Ben couldn't remember ever coming this way out of the neighborhood and glanced quizzically at his friend. "We're going to the highway," Ray replied. "This is the shortest way, but we usually have to stop at the station first or somewhere, so we don't come this way often. New way for you if you ever need it, though." 

They got to the Uniform Shop and went and stood in line for a number. The store was quite crowded with mothers trying to get clothes before school started next week. Eventually they got a number and sat down on a bench that ran along the back wall. Ray leaned over and commented "I think we're the only males over the age of 12 in this store, Benny." Ben smiled, but sighed. 

"What?" Ray asked. 

"Oh, nothing. I was just hoping to be able to stop by the Consulate this evening before the offices closed, that's all." he replied. 

"Benny, this is your day off. You aren't supposed to be in there today. Didn't you tell me the Dragon Lady was getting on your case about overtime?" 

"She is, she is. I didn't want to get any work done, I just wanted a peek at the phone log." 

"Why? What's going on?" 

"I think there's problems someplace. We've been getting way too many phone calls from Ottawa lately. I think something's up and someone is gearing up to do personnel shuffling." Ben said. This was what worried him the most. 

"Personnel shuffling?" 

"Transfers." Ben stated flatly, glancing down at Madison. 

"They can't transfer you, can they?" Ray asked quietly. "I mean, aren't there still people out there?" 

"Yes. There are. I get warnings every now and then that someone might be trying to scratch at old wounds." 

"But it's safe here, right?" The possibility that Ben might not as safe in Chicago as Ray had always thought had never occurred to him. He had though part of the reason Thatcher hadn't been able to transfer Benny was because he wouldn't be safe in some parts of Canada. 

"Ray, no place is ever totally safe. I suppose I could say I'm safer here than I would be in a remote post near certain areas in Canada. They don't want me as badly anymore. Time erases some memories and mutes others. And even if something should happen and I'm not safe, I would have plenty of warning to do something about it. I always have." Ben replied calmly. Ray wasn't as well informed as he thought he was. Although it had been close to 3 years since the last time someone got it in their heads to threaten him, the only time Ray knew about was the time Gerard escaped. 

"Have there been..." 

"Yes," Ben interrupted him with such a sharp tone that Ray stopped, but continued with  
"But..." 

"Little pitchers have big ears, Ray," Ben said again sharply, glancing down at Madison. 

Ray nodded, understanding what Ben meant. "But they can't transfer you." 

"They could do it without it being very publicized. It would take a bit of doing, and it would be hard for them to keep it up for very long, but it's been estimated that I could be all right if it came to a short term transfer. I was told that last month, right before all the phone calls started. A friend of mine was talking to me and he said, 'You know that if you were transferred, you could last at least 6 months, if not a year before certain people knew about it. Even easier now that most of them are starting to retire.' I hadn't known that, but he knows what he's talking about." 

"Wow. And you think that might be the case, that you're going to be transferred?" 

"Maybe. It's always a very real possibility, but right now more than before." Just as Ben finished his sentence their number was called and they had to get up and start getting uniforms for Mike and Luci. 

*  
After attacking the mall for shoes for all the kids, and becoming very hungry, Ray pulled into a McDonalds on the way to Target. As they waited at the counter, Ray argued with Mike about what he was allowed to get. 

"I can eat a QuarterPounder, Uncle Ray. Mommy lets me!" Mike complained. 

"Yeah, and I also know your mama or your dad winds up finishing it. I don't want to finish your lunch, Mike. I'll let you get a large fry, how about that?" 

"But I want a QuaterPounder!" 

"Large fry, and a hamburger, and that's my final offer. It's either that or a Happy Meal." Mike nodded sullenly. Ray shook his head and turned to Luci. "What do you want, honey?" 

"9-piece Chicken McNuggets and fries. And a Cherry Coke." 

"All right, that's fine. How about you Grace?" 

"I want a Happy Meal. With a cheeseburger." 

"Ok, but what do you want to drink?" 

"Sprite." 

Ray smiled. At least he was dealing with two cooperative kids. He didn't blame Mike, though. He could remember being 9 and wanting to be grown up by eating more food but not being able to finish it. He turned to Ben and asked, "How about you Benny? What do you want for lunch?" 

"Oh, I'll get ours. It's no problem," Ben protested, but Ray shook his head. 

"No, Maria gave me money for lunch. She said your lunches were on her, too. What do you want?" 

"Um, well," he said as he scanned the menu. "I guess I'll have the grilled chicken sandwich. No mayonnaise, please." 

"Do you want fries?" 

"Um, sure. Small, though. And water's fine." 

"All right. What do you want kiddo?" he asked Madison. She looked up at her daddy. McDonalds was practically a foreign place to her, and she wasn't sure what to order. 

"Do you want chicken or a hamburger?" Ben asked. 

"Chicken." 

"All right, do you want lemonade or orange juice?" Ben usually didn't let her drink pop because it was much too sugary for her. 

"Lemonade." 

"Get her a chicken nugget Happy Meal with lemonade." Ben told Ray. 

"Ok, why don't you take them and get us a table. I see a big one to the left of the plant over there." Ben nodded and got everyone moving towards the table. 

As they were eating, Ray's cell phone rang. "Awwww! What's a guy gotta do for a day off, huh?" he whined as he pulled it out. "Vecchio. This had better be good. Oh. Um, yeah. No, I don't think so. Yeah. Um, sure. Oh wait a minute," Ray said into the phone as Grace knocked Madison's lemonade into Mike's lap. "He'll call you back, ok? One of the kids just knocked a drink over." Ray hung up hurriedly, and helped Ben clean up the mess. Ray went out to the car and got a pair of new shorts for Mike, and sent him into the restroom to get changed. Ben got Madison another lemonade. Ray snagged his shirt sleeve as he walked past to give Madison her lemonade. 

"What?" Ben asked after he set the drink on the table. 

"That was the Consulate. They want you to call them back. It's important," Ray replied. 

"Oh. I see. Can I...?" 

"Sure. Just try to keep it under 10 minutes, ok?" Ray handed Benny the cell phone, and turned back to the table as Ben walked away for a bit of privacy. 

"Canadian Consulate, Constable Turnbull speaking. If you are a French-speaking person, you'll have to try again later, the receptionist is on break." 

"Turnbull, It's Constable Fraser. Why did you need to talk to me?" Ben sighed as Turnbull denied calling him. "Then give me to the Inspector, please. Yes, I'm sure she won't mind if you interrupt her. It's important." Finally, Inspector Thatcher got to the phone. 

"Constable, I'm sorry to disturb you on your day off, but I need you to come up to the Consulate as soon as you can. Don't bother about changing into uniform, just come as you are." For once, Thatcher did sound genuinely sorry for calling him. Ben's trouble radar went up immediately. 

"Is something wrong, ma'am?" 

"Well, yes. I suppose wrong would be the word to describe it. Listen, Constable, I have Ottawa on the other line, so I will explain when you get here." Then she hung up. Ben returned to the table and looked at Ray. 

"Problems?" Ray asked. 

"Yes. I hate to do this, but I need to get to the Consulate as soon as I can. Would you mind dropping us off there?" he asked. 

"Not at all. I can watch Madison, if you like." 

"No, I want her with me. I don't know exactly what's happening, but if it's what I think, I want her with me, because I don't know what will happen next." Ray nodded and they both got the table cleared and the kids in the car. Ray drove towards the Consulate. 

"Hey, Uncle Ray, Target's down that way. You're going the wrong way," Luci called from the back seat. 

"I know, but we have to make a quick stop first. Something's come up, but we'll go to Target just as soon as we drop Benny and Madison off, ok?" Ray called back to his niece. 

"Where are they going?" Grace asked. 

"Just to the Consulate for awhile. We'll probably be back in time for dinner," Ben answered her. He looked at Madison. His daughter looked confused, but understood that this was not the time to make a fuss. She looked at him solemnly, but didn't ask any questions. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. A few minutes later, Ray pulled up to the Consulate. 

"Want us to wait?" 

"No, someone will take us home." 

"You're welcome to come to dinner," Ray said. Ben knew that meant they would be expected to come back to the Vecchio house as soon as they were done. He nodded at Ray. Ray nodded back. 

"Come on, Madison. Say goodbye." Ben led her into the building. Everything was total chaos- papers and people everywhere. Ben gripped Madison's hand and led her to his office. No one was in there, but it was obvious people had been looking for things. 

"Stay here. Don't leave the office. I'll be back soon. Behave yourself." He dropped a kiss onto the top of her head and walked down the hall to the Inspector's office. 

"Constable, come in, please. Have a seat, if you would." The Inspector was not alone. Another man was sitting in one of the chairs. Ben recognized him as one of the Inspectors from the main office. He sat down and waited patiently. 

"Fraser, a situation has arose, and our consulate is being required to handle it. It seems that a young officer in Winnipeg has gotten himself into a bit of trouble, and needs to leave the area. Unfortunately, this is far reaching trouble, and he needs to leave Canada, as well," Thatcher began. 

The other Inspector spoke up, "He is in a situation not unlike your own. The difference is, we do not want to publicize his transfer at all. We made it known that you would be coming to Chicago. This boy is in enough trouble that we want to send him out of North America entirely. But, this requires time; time this boy doesn't have where he is. He'll be marginally safe in Chicago for a short time, and this is why we're bringing him here." 

"We don't want these people to realize he's gone. So, we're pretending to transfer him to Quebec, but he's actually coming to Chicago. But someone has to go to Quebec to make it seem like he's really been transferred," Thatcher continued. Ben was beginning to get the picture. They wanted him to go to Quebec. The problem was he had a daughter to think about. "We know you have a daughter, Fraser. She won't be a problem. Whatever you want to do with her is fine. If you want to leave her here with the Vecchios, that's all right. If you want to take her with you, we can accommodate that. It's up to you." 

"This assignment is not exactly voluntary, I'm afraid," the Ottawa Inspector said. "Under normal circumstances it would be, but we need someone who's fluent in French. Other than the Inspector, who doesn't exactly fit our needs, you are the only fluent person here. The transfer is strictly temporary. You will be coming back to Chicago. I am aware of your situation. This posting is in a rural part of Quebec, and we feel you will not have any problems. At worst, you will be gone for a year. At best, six weeks at the earliest." 

"So, I would be gone anywhere from six weeks to a year?" Ben asked. 

"Most likely it will be on the order of three to six months. Six weeks is if everything goes extremely well and we can send this boy over immediately. I think it will be more like six months, three if things go smoother than I think. I won't lie to you, Constable. This is tricky business. It depends on personnel situations, and other time factors. I can say, with some certainty, you and your daughter will be safe. If a situation arises where you would not be safe, we can have you back in Chicago in less than six hours, with no one the wiser." 

Ben looked at both Inspectors. They were waiting for his next question. There was only one possible question if he was to do his duty. "When do I have to leave," he asked with a sigh. 

They gave him all the details and told him travel arrangements were in the works. Thatcher gave him a week to get his personal affairs in order and then he was to report back to get his Consular duties settled. They thanked him, and then he was dismissed. Madison was waiting patiently in his office. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's go home." 

They took the El to their neighborhood, and walked past their house, down the street and around the familiar corner to the Vecchio household. Ray was sitting on the porch with a glass of iced tea. The two men locked eyes and Ray realized the situation. He pointed silently to the other seat on the porch. Ben bent down and told Madison to go in around to the back yard where he could hear Grace and Ryan playing. Then he took the seat and looked at his friend. They sat wordlessly for some time until Ray said, "Yeah." 

"I couldn't help it," Ben replied. 

"I know. When?" 

"Thursday after next. I have a week to get everything together." 

"Forever?" Ray asked turning to look at his best friend. It hurt to think Benny could leave for forever. 

"No. Six weeks to a year, they said." 

Ray breathed a sigh of relief. "What are you going to do with Madison? You know she can stay with us if you want. You know that, don't you?" 

"I know." 

"But...? 

"I couldn't do that. My whole life-no," Ben stopped the outburst before it started. "She's coming." 

Ray shook his head. There you go again Benny, he thought. "All right then. She goes. Whatever you want. Are you going to try and sell your house?" 

"I hadn't gotten that far yet." 

"Let's go in, ok?" They got up and went inside. "You didn't tell Madison yet, did you?" 

"No. Not yet. I'll tell her before dinner. Then I'll tell everyone else." 

*  
"Madison, come here a minute. I want to tell you something," Ben called out the back door of the Vecchio house. Madison looked at her friends, but came without complaint. Ben led her up the winding stairs to the landing at the top. This was one of the most private places in the house right now- everyone else was either fixing supper or outside. It was quiet up here, too. 

"What?" Madison asked as she sat down on the step. 

"Honey, we have to go away for awhile. You aren't going to start school here after all. We're going to Quebec for probably a couple of months and then we'll come back here." He waited for a reaction. Her face screwed up in thought. 

"I don't have to go to school?" she asked hopefully. 

"Not exactly. You're just not going to go to school here in Chicago. You WILL be going to school, I'm just not sure where yet." he replied. 

"Is Grace coming too?" 

"No, the Vecchio's are staying here. In Chicago." 

"Oh." Madison thought some more, but shook her head when he asked if she had any more questions. He hugged her and led her back down the stairs. 

When they reached the bottom, he tried to send her back outside, but she wrapped herself around his leg and wouldn't let go. Ray smiled as he came into the living room and found Ben with a tiny little girl wrapped around his leg. 

"Come here, gumdrop. Give me a hug", Ray said as he leaned down to unwrap her. She let Ray pick her up and carry her into the dining room. Ben followed. The three of them set the table and got drinks for everyone. Then Ben oversaw hand and face washing for all the children, Ryan included. 

Dinner was the typically chaotic Vecchio dinner until Ben stood up and said he wanted to tell everyone something. Everyone was quiet as he said, "I've been transferred to Quebec. Madison and I will be leaving the Thursday after next. I'm sorry." his voice trailed off and he sat down as everyone started firing questions at him. He tried to answer them, but he had the feeling that he wasn't all that successful. Eventually, Ray turned the discussion on other matters until dinner was over. 

*  
The next day, Ray came to Ben's house to help him pack. Madison was sitting on her father's bed watching when she suddenly asked "Where are we going again?" 

"Quebec," Ben answered. 

"Up there?" she asked as she pointed up at the ceiling. 

"In Canada, yes." 

"A state." 

"No, they're called provinces in Canada. Same idea as a state, though." 

"I lived in a province," she said softly. 

"Yes, you did," Ben answered slowly. "In British Columbia." 

"You never did. You lived way up high. You lived in a territory." Ben and Ray both looked at her. Madison was staring out the window, not looking at anything. 

"Madison, how did you know that?" Ben asked slowly. 

She shrugged. "I know. You lived where it was cold and dark. We lived somewhere else. Wet." 

"Madison, did your mother tell you these things?" Ben asked. 

"Don't have a mommy." Ben looked at Ray who shrugged. 

"All right. Let's go pick out which things you want to take from your room, ok?" 

Much later, after Madison had gone to bed, Ray remarked on the strange conversation. 

"I don't know where she learned about all that, Ray. I never mentioned it to her. I haven't mentioned her mother at all." 

"You mean, you didn't tell her she doesn't have a mom?" Ray asked, a bit angrily. Family was too important to him to pretend that Madison did not have a mother at all. 

"No. I never said that. I guess she picked that one up on her own. She's never said anything like that before at all. I didn't think she remembered British Columbia. I thought they moved to Seattle when she was too small to remember." 

Ray shrugged and changed the subject. "What are you doing about the house?" 

"I don't think I have time to sell it, do I?" 

"Probably not. You could put it up on the market and I could take care of selling it if you'd like. Or I could just watch it for you- you'll be coming back and you'll need a place then, too." 

"I couldn't ask you to go through all that trouble, Ray." Ben said, shaking his head. 

"Wouldn't be any trouble- it's just down the street. Besides, this is a decent neighborhood, and you're right next to St. Michael's. No one from this neighborhood is gonna mess with a house right next to a church." 

"Well, all right. Thank you kindly," Ben replied. 

"No problem. Now, let's see what we can do about this kitchen." 

*  
Next Wednesday night the Vecchio family had a going away party for Ben and Madison, but it had to end early because they had an early flight. Ray drove them to the airport and waited with them. 

"Well, Ray. I guess we'll be seeing you later," Ben said as the first boarding call for the flight to Toronto was called. 

"Yeah, Benny I guess so." Ray looked at his friend. Both men's eyes were almost swimming with tears. Even though they knew it wasn't forever, it was still proving difficult to say good-bye. Ray suddenly reached out and hugged Ben hard. "You be careful up there, you here? I don't want to have to make this good-bye permanent." 

"Take care of yourself as well, then," Ben whispered as they let go. Ray bent down and got a hug from Madison, too. 

"You be a good big girl for your daddy, now. I'll miss you, gumdrop." She nodded as she pulled away, and held up her arms for Ben to pick her up. Ben carried her to the boarding gate, and they waved good-bye to Ray. Ray watched the plane take off, and whispered a prayer for their safe, quick return before he turned away from the window. 

Two flights and five hours later, Ben and Madison landed in a small airport in Quebec. It was cold in the airport and they were both wrinkled and limp from a long tiring day of travel. Madison started to cry as Ben tried to find their luggage on the baggage carousel. 

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" he asked as he managed to snag their luggage as it passed by. When she didn't respond, he picked her up and looked around the airport. He didn't recognize anyone as being there to pick them up, and he wondered what he was supposed to do. Madison kept crying into his shoulder. If he had been alone, he would have found out where the base was and just walked there, but he couldn't do that with Madison. They just stood there, waiting. About ten minutes passed, and a young man came up to them. 

"Constable Fraser?" When Ben nodded, the man continued "I'm Bryan Pearson. I'm supposed to take you out to the base, all right? Are these your bags?" 

"Yes, they are. Thank you," Ben said as Pearson picked up their bags. Carrying Madison, he followed Pearson to the exit. They got into a car and Pearson drove them to the RCMP base. It was late afternoon when Ben set foot on the base that was to be his home for at least the next 3 months. 

At least, he thought, it's really home. 

End 

Return to Due South Fiction Archive  
</pre>


End file.
